A Little Bit Stronger
by sara303
Summary: One-shot... We all know how Kendall felt after the breakup with Jo, But what was Jo's feelings?


**My first BTR one shot… I hope you all like it… Based off the song A little bit stronger by Sara Evans.**

Jo woke up in a hotel. She looked up at the clock. 10: 13. She closed her eyes thinking of just going back to bed. But she was already late. They were going to start filming for Chancy Jackson today. She was supposed to be there by 10. She sighed and sat up in her bed. She looked at her phone and ignored all the missed calls and text and stared at her back ground. It was a picture of Kendall.

She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. It had only been a week since she felt and they broke u. But it felt like a million years to her. She closed her eyes and held her phone close to her heart, before getting up and going to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth before leaving the room.

Waiting for her outside in the beautiful New Zealand air was a limo with a very impatient driver. "You're late Miss Taylor." He said as he opened the door for her.

She nodded then said "I know" with a fake smile and slowly got in the car. They started driving in silence. Jo looked down at her phone wondering what Kendall was doing right now. She shook it off the thought of him having fun with another girl and turned on the radio.

_The show must go on  
>So I need you to be strong<em>

Kendall's voice filled the back of the limo. She sat and listened to the song for a minute.

_I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>As far away as it may seem no<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the….<em>

Jo turned off the radio just as she burst into tears. She sat there crying for a few minutes and then wiped away the tears just as the driver stopped. She quickly got out her make up and touched it up so no one could tell that she had been crying. She put all of it back in her purse and took out her phone, looking at the background. She went to the pictures and started deleting pictures of Kendall and finally changed her background. She got out of the limo forcing a smile on her face. "I'm going to be ok." She said to her self. In that moment she got a little bit stronger.

They have been filming for over a month now. Jo, the star of a big action movie, was having a Friday off of filming. She was relaxing by the beach when her phone started ringing. She looked at the scene to see who was calling and her heart fell from her chest. Kendall? She was breathless. She was trying to get him out of her mind and it was starting to work. She hadn't giving him a second thought in over two weeks and here he was, just a button away.

But she knew if she pushed talk, and hears his sweet voice. She would break. She was getting stronger every day with out him, even though she knew her heart would never be the same because of this very boy.

She held her breath and watched the call go to voice mail. She looked at the phone sadly, "I love you, Kendall." She just needed to get a little bit stronger.

"That's a wrap!" The director called and the whole room started cheering. But knowing they had to stay there for another 2 years to film 2 more movies, but right now they had a break and everyone was happy about that.

Jo went into her trailer and lay down on the couch. She started looking for her co stars number in her contacts. She started scrolling down and stopped when she saw Kendall's name.

She stared at it with a loving smile. She pushed talk and listened to the rings. She was getting down hearted with every ring. She thought he wasn't going to answer and then finally after the 8th ring he answered.

Jo got scared. What was she going to say? What was he going to say? Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Hello?" Kendall's voice rang through her ear… the voice that sang to her when she was upset, the voice that said I love you to her not even a year ago.

"Kendall?" She gulped, she was finally as strong as she could be.

**Please review? **

**Love, SARA**


End file.
